


Strawberries and Champagne Bubbles

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Champagne, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has something special planned for their five year wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Champagne Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lots_pornbattle for the prompts of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, wedding anniversary and candlelight.

Five years ago had been one of the best days of her life. Five years ago Kahlan had married her Seeker and had her dream come true. She knew he had something planned for their anniversary but didn’t know what. Every year was something special and romantic but it was always a surprise. She loved it and would not have it any other way.

She put the children to bed early that evening, knowing what once Richard returned from the Wizard’s Keep he would want her all to himself. That was the only tradition they had on their anniversary. It was just the two of them _always._ For at least a few hours they could pretend they were the only people in the world. Spending time with her husband and taking a few hours to lift the burden of her job from her shoulders was always a welcome relief.

Her mind wandered to anniversaries past as she walked down the hall towards their bedchamber. She may not have known what Richard had planned but she wanted to change before he got home. Her white confessors dress was spattered with yellow and blue paints thanks to their eldest child. When she opened the door however, Kahlan was surprised to find the room dark save the many candles illuminating their bedchamber. “Richard?”

She heard him behind her and she turned, immediately her eyes fell on his warm brown gaze. “There you are,” she said softly as he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly silenced with a kiss. It was slow and sensual. Everything about her relationship with Richard was. The gentleness was part of why she loved him. Few men cared as much as her husband.

When he broke the kiss Kahlan smiled at him, their fingers intertwining at her side. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Not that I mind.” In her mind, it was simply more time to spend with her beloved and from the looks of the room, the way the candles flickered in the darkness; Kahlan was sure that changing her dress for an evening out wouldn’t be needed.

“Ah,” Richard said before playfully poking his wife’s nose with a smile tugging at his lips. “I had a surprise for you. After all it is not every day we are married for five years.” He led her by the hand towards the bed. She smiled when she caught sight of a platter of her favorite dipped berries on the bedside table.

Kahlan plucked one of the berries from the tray as Richard fumbled with a bottle. It looked like wine but with the trouble he seemed to be having she wondered if that was actually the case. “These are my favorite,” Kahlan said as she held up the strawberry dipped in her favorite hardened chocolate. The chocolate was rare and from the southern reaches of D’Hara so having the simple treat meant a lot to her. It showed her that Richard had taken the time and remembered her favorites.

She took a bite and smiled. They tasted as good as she remembered. They had eaten them on their honeymoon and Kahlan assumed Richard thought it only appropriate to have the same treat again. After all they were a very tasty treat and she knew all too well that Richard enjoyed feeding them to her every now and then. The feeling however, was mutual. Richard just didn’t know how much she enjoyed those memories of evenings spent talking and feeding each other the covered berries as they dreamed of their future. Maybe he thought the same way she did, looking back on those memories with a fondness but Kahlan couldn’t be sure.

“I know,” he said with as he pulled on the cork in an attempt to open the bottle. “Zedd showed me this drink. They keep it in the Wizard’s Keep. There are bubbles magically sealed within the bottles. He told me it fizzes and is wonderful for special occasions. I could think of no better time to try it.”

As Richard pulled at the cork, Kahlan began unlacing her confessors dress. She knew her husband well enough to know the heavy white material would only get in the way from what he had planned for the evening. She was stepping out of the white fabric when she heard something pop. There was barely enough time for her to realize what the sound was however before she was suddenly being sprayed with something wet, fizzy and smelling of alcohol. “Richard!”

Seeing the look on his face as he noticed her dripping wet only made Kahlan giggle. “I’m so sorry,” he enthused and she continued to laugh.

“It’s alright,” said Kahlan as she ran a fingertip along the swell of her breasts before bringing it to her lips and licking the beverage off and smirking at him. “What is this stuff?” She couldn’t help but notice the way Richard’s eyes had followed her hand to her breasts and stayed there. The look of desire in his eyes made her heart race.

“Champagne,” Richard murmured huskily as he licked his lips.

Smirking slightly Kahlan brushed her damp hair back over her shoulder to give him a better view of her breasts. “Well we will have to thank Zedd.” She picked up another berry and offered it to her husband, watching with a wicked gleam in her eyes as he took a bite.

Richard smirked before quickly spinning her around and working the laces of her corset loose. His mouth left a wet trail down her neck and along her shoulder and she almost got the impression he was attempting to clean every last bit of the sticky beverage from her skin. It felt like he was trying to apologize for making a mess by cleaning it up. A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued his path along her shoulder. She loved it ever moment his mouth was on her.

When she felt the corset loosen, Kahlan let it fall to the floor with a soft thud before Richard was spinning her again. Her fingers found his hair as he attacked the tops of her breasts with his lips and tongue. As his tongue traveled between the two swells to lick away and of the remaining champagne, Kahlan couldn’t help but moan his name.  
She had seldom seen her husband to passionate or demanding and she liked it. The way his mouth traversed her curves and his hands cupped her breasts only served to heat her blood. In moments like these Kahlan wanted nothing more than her husband, for his hands to be all over her body.

Before she knew it her back met the sheets as Richard pulled her skirt and small clothes down her long legs. “Richard,” she moaned as he tossed her skirt to the floor, his shirt joining it moments later. His hand was caressing her thigh tenderly and she couldn’t resist the shivers of delight his simple touch sent through her.

“Yes, my love,” Richard murmured as he reached for the champagne bottle. Kahlan didn’t know what he was planning but had a feeling she would enjoy it immensely.  
She said nothing as he poured a small stream of the liquid over her belly. It was cold and tickled. Kahlan could feel it running into her belly button and over her skin. Although it seemed slightly strange to her, the moment Richard’s mouth descended on her skin everything made sense. Richard’s mouth on her skin was something she never questioned. Every kiss and sweep of his tongue sent tingles up her spine in a way that only he knew how.

The warmth of his mouth and her skin against the cool champagne was a feeling unlike any she had experienced. Some of the bubbly liquid ran off the side of her belly and more trickled between her thighs, into the wetness gathered there. Richard seemed to know and followed the little stream of champagne between her legs, licking and kissing at her core.

Her fingers tangled loosely in his hair as devoured her sex. Each lick and kiss sent fire through her veins in the way no one before had. Richard was the only man she would ever let do this. He was the only man she would ever _want_ to do this. It was something so intimate that belonged between husband and wife and no one else. True, in the first few months of their marriage she had sought out Cara for advice on how best to serve her husband. It had been awkward but the knowledge made it worth it. However it had been years since she spoke with Cara about the happenings in the bedroom. It was just for the two of them.

“Richard,” Kahlan moaned as her fingers twisted in his hair, her legs hooking over his shoulders as she held him to her sex. She wanted more. Her whole body ached to fall off into bliss, for her husband to bring her the release she craved.

She watched as his head moved over her core, holding him close as his lips closed around her clit. As he suckled the tiny nub Kahlan’s whole body trembled. Breathless and moaning, Kahlan couldn’t resist the urge to buck into his mouth. It was only moments before her powers were releasing and crashing through them both as climax swept her away.

He helped her through her release as she went boneless on the bed. She had needed that more than she had thought. It was the perfect way to celebrate their anniversary. Some might have thought fancy gifts and romantic dinners were what it was all about but Kahlan knew just being with her husband was the best gift.

Her eyes drifted closed for a moment as she struggled to steady her breathing. Moments passed before she felt the bed shift with Richard’s weight. When he situated himself next to her she propped herself up on an elbow and smiled softly at him, her blue eyes sparkling. She could feel him warm and hard next to her and realized he had finished undressing before joining her on the bed. Without second though her hand slipped between them and wrapped around him. His answering moan made her smirk.

He merely moaned again in answer and she took that as her clue to continue. Stroking his length, thumb swirling around the tip, Kahlan couldn’t help but feel in control. His heat and hardness had always fascinated her, ever since their wedding night. She never tired of making him unhinge and lose control with her hands, mouth, and core. It didn’t matter as long as he was satisfied.

Shifting slightly to sit up partially, Kahlan moved her other hand to his balls, cupping and rolling them as she stroked him. It was only a few moments before he came undone, hot seed covering her hands. She stroked him through his release, bringing him down from pleasure before pressing a light kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kahlan.”

It was such a simple statement but after years of marriage and the look in his eyes when he spoke, Kahlan knew it was the truth.

For a few moments they merely rested together before Kahlan got up and headed for the washbasin to clean her sticky hands. When she returned she found Richard lounging on the bed with the bottle of champagne in one hand and a dipped berry in the other. With a smile she realized their anniversary was far from over. Crawling up the bed to join him she straddled his thighs and smirked down at him. “Happy Anniversary, Richard.”

His face lit up as he offered her the berry. She leaned in and took a bite, watching as he ate the other half. Two halves of a whole they completed each other and she could not wait to see what else he had planned. He kissed her then softly yet deeply and she knew whatever he had in store, it would be a long night.


End file.
